


Chalk Line

by alvahana



Series: Pictionary 'verse [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Diana draws, Neal petrifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Line

“Come on, Diana. It’ll be fun!”  
  
“Seriously, Neal, which part of “no” don’t you understand?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because we’re doing surveillance in the van, not having a party in your apartment.”  
  
“What’s wrong with mixing business with a little pleasure?”  
  
“For starters, a stakeout isn’t supposed to be fun. And in case you’ve forgotten, we have to keep an eye on our money laundering guy, who may arrive any minute.”  
  
“It’s two in the morning. I don’t think he’s gonna show up, really.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean we can start entertaining ourselves with silly games like fifth graders.”  
  
“Now you sound like Peter, and even Peter has taken my challenge, twice.”  
  
“Well, I’m not Peter. Remember what I said last time you tried to get me into a game with you?”  
  
“Ehhh, I do...you said I should think long and hard before I opened my mouth again—”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Or you'd make my life a living hell.”  
  
“So Caffrey, left or right?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You want me to break your left arm or right arm?”  
  
“...I’d prefer to keep both of them, if you don’t mind...guess I’ll shut up then.”  
  
  
\---5 minutes later---  
  
  
“......”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Permission to speak?”  
  
“Just spill it out.”  
  
“These chairs aren’t very comfy to sit on for long hours, don’t you think? You guys should consider investing in those fluffy cushions they sell at Ikea.”  
  
“......”  
  
“The air in here is kind of still too. Wouldn’t it be nice if we have one of those mini air-fresheners with relaxing aroma mounted on the wall?”  
  
“.........”  
  
“And it'll be much more convenient if we have a water cooler— “  
  
“ _Okay_ , Caffrey! I’ll do it.”  
  
“Fantastic! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.”  
  
“Jesus, you could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. If I win, you will shut up and sit still for the rest of the night. You hear me?”  
  
“Deal. But if you don’t, you’ll continue to play the game with me.”  
  
“Fine. What now?”  
  
“One of us will draw anything they want for the other to guess. Would you like to go first?”  
  
“Why not.”  
  
  
\------  
  
  
“Done.”  
  
“Let’s have a look...um, Diana?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“As much as I admire your artistic skills, which I have to say are _much_ better than Peter’s…why would you draw something like this?”  
  
“You said I could draw anything.”  
  
“Right, I just wasn’t expecting something so—“  
  
“Mesmerizing?”  
  
“Disturbing.”  
  
“I didn’t even draw a dead body.”  
  
“Glad you didn’t.”  
  
“I take it you know what this is already.”  
  
“How can I not know when you depicted it so vividly—it’s a murder crime scene, I believe. But, um, why is there a bloody fedora next to the chalk outline?”  
  
“Oh, that belonged to the victim. Wanna know who the victim was and how he died?”  
  
“No, not really.”  
  
“Actually, you should hear it. I’m sure you’ll like the story. The victim was an annoying criminal consultant who didn’t know when to shut his mouth. He always liked to nag her law enforcement colleague during work. In the end, the colleague couldn’t take it anymore, so she took out her service weapon, aimed it at the consultant’s head and—“  
  
“Ooookay! Why don’t we stop it right there?”  
  
“Alright. Anyway, looks like you won, Neal.”  
  
“...Thanks.”  
  
“Now, do you want to play another round, or do you prefer to keep your head?”  
  
  
  
 **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my LJ: http://alvahana.livejournal.com/1457.html


End file.
